CAPtured!
by GPRox
Summary: Steve loves Darcy. Darcy loves Steve. She's captured by Loki. Loki loves Darcy. Darcy kind of likes him. Darcy and Loki are soulmates, but Darcy loves Steve too... problems, problems... I update weekly.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey, i promised this story and so it shall be! Um... sorry, this is going to be shorter than i thought... I'VE BEEN STRUCK AND SUCKED INTO ANOTHER FANDOM: LES MISERABLES! 3 don't judge me, I kept my promise! ENJOY! VIVE LE FRANCE!  
**

***Darcy's P.O.V***

We were in the Avengers tower, all of the Avengers, Pepper, Jane and I. I was sitting on the couch with my boyfriend of two months-Steve Rogers aka Captain America. I fell for him hard since the day we met; four months ago and naturally I flirted my way up. Right now, Stark was debating something with Bruce, Natasha and Clint was bickering about something and Jane and Thor were cuddling.

Steve was watching T.V while I was listening to my I-pod curled up next to him. Currently, I was listening to Party in the U.S.A by Miley Cyrus- a bit childish but a good song.

"Nodding my head like yeah," I sang aloud softly.

"Well I'm nodding my head like no!" Tony shouted, he somehow heard me-I hoped I wasn't singing that loud.

Sure enough, the idiotic genius was turning his head while nodding. He looked insane -correction- he was insane. Bruce was scowling, but none of the other Avengers paid any attention.

"You can't nod your head like no," I murmured.

"Oh yes I can. Why? Because I'm a genius-" Tony started.

"Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Everyone else in the room except for Steve and I finished.

"Darcy's right," Steve shouted, still intrigued by the T.V.

"Of course _you _would say that. She's your girlfriend and you must keep her happy unless you wish to die a most terrible death," Tony said in a mock-ominous voice.

Subtly, I looked to Steve who was now blushing. He always blushed when people said I was his girlfriend, I loved the title and so did he. I kissed him on the cheek, and he pulled me in for a kiss on the mouth.

"You guys should stop making out in front of everyone," Natasha muttered.

"Right, once you and Clint stop flirting," I grinned.

An automatic blush fire spread throughout both of their cheeks.

"We're not flirting!" they said simultaneously.

"I would never flirt with her," Clint added.

"What? I'm not pretty enough to flirt with?" Natasha glared.

"You are, but- Wait a minute! You're trying to get me to tell you I like you, aren't you?" Clint shot back.

"Am not," Natasha said, shaking her head.

"Are too," Clint spat.

And back to the bickering they were. Don't get me wrong-I loved Natasha, but I couldn't wait until her and Clint started dating so I could tease them. That is if they date while I'm still alive- in this century. My lips met Steve's again, and he pulled me on his laps. I had just gotten my arms around him when damn evil had to strike again.

"Avengers, you are required in the Grand Central station stat, it appears that someone is attacking-"JARVIS began.

"We get it, some idiot is doing something stupid and we have to fix it," Clint growled.

"Thank you, JARVIS," Pepper said.

She always thanked the machine. I liked Pepper too; she was very nice and hilarious.

"Let's go," Bruce said standing up.

Steve got up and I followed his lead. He looked down at me, his blue eyes melting my heart and blushing, I rose on my tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek right on the corner of his lips. I looked back up at him and he gave me a knowing look-I wanted to kiss him and he knew, so he brought his lips down to mines. After a quick kiss he followed his team mates out the door leaving Jane, Pepper and I to sigh and sit on the couch.

"Ah! Tony is so cute when he talks science with Bruce," Pepper sighed.

Jane and I looked at her as if she was crazy, but her glazed, dreaming eyes stared forward for almost a full minute before she realized we were staring.

"What? You're going out with a dude who throws temper tantrums that summon lightning," Pepper defended.

"Can't say anything about Steve," I giggled; he was the definition of perfect.

"Speaking of which, it's his birthday tomorrow," Jane squealed.

"I know! Remember the cake we ordered? We're picking it up at around ten tomorrow morning," I blushed.

"What are you going to give him for his birthday?" Pepper asked.

"I'm going to-"

"Make sure you're being safe, people would not like to know that Captain America got a girl pregnant before they were married," Jane interrupted.

"Gosh, Jane, no! We're not ready for _that _yet… I actually got him something," I smiled.

"What?" Pepper and Jane pressed.

"It's pretty lame, but I got him a watch with both our names on the bottom. So that he could take it with him on missions," I said.

"Awww, how cute!" Jane teased.

"Shut it," I blushed.

"Oooh! Wedding bells can't be too far away," Pepper laughed.

"I'm going to my room before it gets too awkward," I mumbled.

"Hurry off to your and Steve's room," Jane chuckled.

"I don't know why you guys share a room if you're not even sleeping toge-"

_Slam! _I shut the door hard and threw myself on the bed. I didn't mind sharing a room with Steve and not sleeping with him. We both had the same mindset on these things and I liked just lying next to him and talking until I fell asleep. It was soothing and wonderful.

Ah, tomorrow, I couldn't wait until tomorrow! We'd have a huge birthday bash for Steve and I'd be wearing a cute red shirt with US flag blue jeans and a white beret in my hair. I turned on the T.V. put my I-pod on the night stand and propped myself up with pillows.

Usually Jane, Pepper and I watched the news together to keep tabs on their mission, but I knew they would tease me way too much if I hung out with them right now. To avoid this drama, I turned on the T.V and watched intently, hoping I wouldn't have to see Steve get hurt.


	2. Chapter 2 Loki in Asgard

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: hope you like...Loki gets a bit OC(Out of Character) Later, so if you don't like that... sorry!**

*******Loki's P.O.V***

I was stuck in an Asgardian prison. The people who I'd lived with all my life didn't even think twice before locking me up in here. Getting back on their good side was something I was beyond over. All I wanted now was revenge, and I had the perfect plan.

Escape was the first part of it, and then I'd kidnap Thor's girlfriend. He'd have to come and search for me, and when he finds me I'll battle him along with all of his stupid friends, but I'll take them this time.

I've mastered a new spell that can explode everything within a mile radius except for me. Secretly, I'd been sneaking out of prison in order to practice. At first they suspected me, however they no longer do now that they've seen me in here while one of my duplicates exploded something.

Loudly, as were most Asgardians, came a guard with my dinner. Here I'd use another spell I've recently mastered to help turn myself into my natural self-a Frost Giant- for only a short while. I could not bear looking like one for too long.

"Here you go, _Prince,_" The guard teased as he approached me.

Hungrily-I was a pretty good actor- I raced to the door and tried to look as savage as possible. He reached in to dump my tray on the floor when I grabbed his arm. The guard tried to pull away but I held him tight then stared at my hand as it slowly turned blue.

Agonized screams came from the guard, but I just focused and focused on thinking cold and watching my skin turn blue until the screams stopped. I looked up, he was frozen solid. Quickly, I froze the bars that contained me in here and kicked them open. I stepped out with a wicked smile.

In a rush, I ran up the stairs and got out, two guards were guarding the door. They lunged for me, but I closed my eyes tightly. When I opened them, I was in the woods of Asgard, near the castle. I blinked again and I was where I really wanted to be, the old bifrost.

Energy surged through the air, it wanted to transport people, but couldn't contain its energy and direct it safely. I could. I ran down to the very edge and sat down, legs crossed with my eyes closed. I took deep breaths and then opened my eyes slowly.

Multi-colored particles danced around me. Magic and energy, what I would require in order to get to Migard. I sorted the colors, moving my hands until there was a blue oval a bit larger than me in front of me. I stood up, and looked at the soon to be portal.

Shouts erupted from the other edge of the bifrost. Good, the soldiers were here. They'd enjoy watching this. I reached out, touched the portal slowly feeling the particles dance around my hands.

"Migard, location near Thor," I said in a loud clear voice.

The blue particles swarmed around me. They tickled, not enough to make one laugh. I shot up into the sky at an enormous speed, but it felt as if I were lying down on a soft bed. I saw Migard, and colors morphed around me.

My eyes shut for the worse part, and I then I hit the ground. I lay there dazed for only a few seconds, then I got up once again. I was right underneath a tower that read 'Stark'.

"Ah, the egoistic man who befriended Thor," I murmured aloud.

It was night, no one would be leaving now and I knew that if I infiltrated the palace I would get caught. I ran across a metal moving vehicle pass and hid in the shadows of another building. In the morning, my intuition told me, I'd get my chance.


	3. Chapter 3 Steve's Birthday

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hope you like it! I haven't gotten a single review for this story, so... *hint hint* Hahaha, it gets better, i promise**

***Darcy's P.O.V***

"Steve, wake up!" I shrieked, "Happy Birthday!"

Half lying down, I was leaning over Steve who was still asleep. Moaning, he brought his heads to his eyes and rubbed them a bit, then he opened them and looked up at me. Quickly, he grinned, and I brought my lips down to him and kissed him. His hands went to my waist, and we laid there kissing for a bit, then I pulled away and excitedly jumped off the bed.

"Look what I got you!" I shrieked as I ran to my dresser.

"Darcy, you didn't have to get me anything," Steve sighed.

"Of course I did! I'm your girlfriend," I cooed.

Without glancing back at him, I dug through my top drawer and pulled out the watch box. As if I were a child running to my Christmas presents, I ran to Steve and handed him the box. He opened it, and then smiled a sweet smile.

"It's great, Darce," Steve grinned.

"Look on the back," I whispered, sitting on the bed behind him and putting my hands on his shoulders for a better view.

Obediently, Steve turned over the watch and engraved into it, in a heart it read: _Steve and Darcy. I love you._

"I love you too," Steve murmured.

Gently, he turned his head to me, and kissed me on the lips. Carefully, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back.

"Let's get out there for breakfast before the guys intrude," Steve suggested.

"Fine," I grumbled.

Before we left, I gave him one last kiss and then I jumped up and hurried to my dresser. With my back to Steve, I took off my shirt-I had an undershirt on- and put on the red shirt. I turned, Steve had his back to me and he was changing too, then I quickly slipped on my US flag blue pants. Next, I went to the vanity and combed my hair, then put on my white beret. When I glanced back to Steve, he had his shirt off and was putting on a different shirt. Blushing, I turned back to the mirror and fixed up my bangs.

"You like?" I asked Steve when we were finished.

"American flag colors? Hmm… I should wear my suit so we can match," Steve teased.

"No!" I shrieked.

Laughing, he walked to the door and opened it for me. He knew that I loathed it when couples matched to look cute. It was so annoying to me! However, he did look pretty cute in his Captain America uniform…

"Happy Birthday!" a chorus shouted as soon as we both stepped out.

All the Avengers, and Jane and Pepper were there smiling big. Everyone had presents, and Tony stepped up to us first.

"Open mines first, I'm making breakfast," Tony said.

"You actually got me something? I thought the gift of being in your presence was enough," Steve muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up and open my damn present," Tony demanded.

With a roll of his eyes, Steve opened the present, and then pulled it out; a slightly annoyed expression came upon his face, but he changed it into a grin before any one else could notice. It was a new I-Pad; the newest there was. Modern technology and Steve were kind of mortal enemies.

"Thank you, Stark," Steve said.

"Hey, it's better than the other gift I was going to give you. You're what, one hundred fifty now? I was going to get you some old man diapers, but Pepper wouldn't let me," Tony explained.

Then, he rushed off to make breakfast. To tell you the truth, I was a bit worried about letting Tony cook, but if he could design all of these weapons I was sure he could manage breakfast…

"STEVE OPEN MY PRESENT NEXT!" Thor roared.

Instantly, Steve accepted Thor's gift and opened it; it was too early to tell if this was one of Thor's good days or bad days and we didn't want to set off any tantrums… Steve pulled out a dagger with old writings on it.

"It's a blessed Norse Dagger. It will bring you good fortune in battle," Thor grinned.

"Thanks a lot, Thor, I really like it," Steve said.

Thor stepped away from Jane and crushed my boyfriend in his arms, then walked back into the group to watch Steve open the rest of his gifts. I took his opened gifts and put them on the table next to us, I supposed that for today I'd pretend to be the obedient housewife girlfriend. Pepper presented her gift next; a new suit-regular suit; not a Captain America suit. Then, Natasha gave him a gun… probably one of her own. Clint gave him a camera. And Bruce gave him… some tea... it was fancy foreign tea, but tea… from the Hulk?

"Here, mines is the best!" Jane giggled.

Natasha, Pepper, Clint, and Jane began laughing at once and I eyed them suspiciously. They were going to pull something, I knew it. Slowly, cautiously, Steve peeked in the box, he looked confused for a second, stuck his hand in, then yanked it out and closed it.

"Not pulling that out, thanks anyways…" Steve muttered.

They continued laughing hysterically, Thor shout-asked what was in the box, but we didn't find out. Tony called us in for breakfast.

"I have to pick something up," I said to Steve, "I'll be back in a few."

"Okay, I love you," Steve said.

"I love you," I smiled.

Then, he pulled me in his arms; the old fashioned way and kissed me. We kissed for a minute, then Tony came back in and dragged Steve into the dining room.

"I'll be right back!" I shouted to them.

Light hearted, I walked back to my room and grabbed my purse. Then, I walked to the elevator, went down to the parking lot, and got into my car. As I was driving, I put it on my playlist-yes, I was a music freak. Singing at the top of my lungs, I drove to the cake store. When I got out and walked to the store, there were paparazzi ready. Oh no.

"How does it feel to be dating a super hero?" asked one.

"You guys already asked-" I began.

"Is it true that you share a room?" asked another.

"When did you first fall in love with him?"

Moodily, I shoved my way through them and walked into the cake store. The baker begged me for forgiveness; it wasn't him who called. I told him not to worry about it, and picked up the cake. Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting; both Steve and my favorite. Although it was a struggle, I dodged the annoying paparazzi and got back into my car. Unnecisarily, I buckled up the cake and drove off leaving the people asking me questions.

As I drove, my I-Phone played songs on the stereo in my car. Singing along to 'Don't Stop Believing' I didn't even notice the man in a suit of armor and green cape coming into the street. When I saw him, I slammed on the brakes, but I knew I wasn't fast enough. _Girlfriend of Captain America kills innocent man crossing street_, flashed in my mind. My eyes shut, and I braced myself, when the car stopped in place. When my eyes were open, I saw the man jump on the hood of my car. His hand went through the windshield.

Screaming, I grabbed my cell phone and flung myself over the cake-don't ask me why. His hand grabbed my shoulder and I shut my eyes tight. It felt like the car crumpled with me in, and I opened my mouth to scream in pain, when it all stopped. After whimpering with my eyes closed for a few minutes, I opened my eyes and saw that I was in… an abandoned were house…


	4. Chapter 4 Captured!

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: seeing as how it's summer I'll be posting more frequently so, here's a recap. A review would be really nice, but thanks for following/favoriteing.  
**

_Recap: Darcy and Steve are going out, It's Steve's birthday, Darcy went out to get him a cake-he doesn't know where she's gone to- and she just got kidnapped... bwahaha enjoy!  
_

***Steve's P.O.V***

After being hit on the arm one hundred and twenty nine times by Tony, we ate breakfast. As much as I hate to admit it, Stark is a pretty good cook. We had omelets and pancakes and although it was a weird combination, it was good.

"Damn it, Stark, this is good," Clint said.

"Well, before Pepper I had a lot of girls I had to please," Tony chuckled.

Pepper scooted away from him, obviously upset by his comment and he had to try to soothe her.

"Stark, you have a way with women," I said.

"Oh, so do you! Seven months and you're already sharing a room, you go Cap!" Tony cheered.

"Where is Darcy?" Banner asked.

"She went to go pick something up," I announced.

Pepper and Jane giggled, and I looked at them with my eye brow arched. Darcy loved it whenever I had this look on my face, I don't know why.

"Guess what? I convinced Tasha to make us all lunch!" Tony grinned.

"We bargained on it. In turn, you get to try and dodge seventy one of my bullets," Natasha Romanoff said.

"Paintball bullets," Tony corrected.

"That's what you think," she muttered with a smile

"If you need help, I _was _a professional chef in one of our missions, so I won't make you beg," Clint said.

"Oh, please do. You can shoot at Stark ten times out of my seventy one if you help me," Natasha offered.

"Make it fifteen and you've got yourself a deal," Clint said.

"Make it eight, and I won't tell anyone about that time in Peru when-"Natasha started.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP! Fine, fine!" Clint cried.

"I just downloaded like twenty good songs for the party later," Jane cheered.

"What songs?" Pepper asked.

"Call me maybe-" we all groaned, but Pepper cheered…

As the Avengers talked around the table about I-Pods and songs, I was a part of their conversation; something I was not able to do a short while ago. Thanks to Darcy, when she caught me up on all this information…

_**PAGE BREAK**_

"_You don't know what an I-Pod is?!" Darcy gasped._

_ Smiling, I shook my head. Darcy and I were good friends for a few weeks now. I was still warming up to her, but we were getting along great. She had a wonderful sense of humor and she was very nice._

"_Damn it Steve, whose been giving you the Modern technology classes?" Darcy asked._

"_No one," I shrugged._

"_Well then, it will be Miss Lewis from now on because I'll be your new teacher on all things modern!" Darcy cheered._

_ She proceeded to showing me the contents of her I-Pod. It was a fifth generation I-pod… By the end of lunch, she had shown me the basic functions and showed me how to use one to play music and play a few applications._

"_Rogers, I need you in my office," Maria Hill called from the door._

"_I'll be right there, Ma'am," I said, standing._

_ Darcy picked up her empty tray, put her I-Pod in her pocket and followed me to the trash where we dumped our trays._

"_Thank you for the lessons, Miss Lewis," I teased._

"_Hahaha, no problem, Rogers. Um… when are you getting out?" Darcy asked._

"_I'm usually gone by five, at the latest six thirty," I shrugged._

"_Oh… well, if you want, we could come by my place to watch a movie," Darcy said._

"_I don't really like your modernized movies…" I mumbled._

"_We can start small, with older movies and work our way up," Darcy suggested._

"_Is it required for me to pass the class?" I asked her._

"_Hmm… yes!" Darcy grinned._

"_I'll be there," I said._

"_Here's my phone number. Give me a call when you get out so I could give you directions," Darcy said, handing me a slip of paper._

_ Freezing, I stared at the paper and at her. From my time, this meant a very different thing, than what she might have thought… hesitantly, I took the paper and slipped it in my pocket._

"_I'll see you after class," Darcy grinned, waving to me._

_ Still stunned, I watched her leave the cafeteria. She had the usual bounce to her step she always had and my heart felt weird when I realized that I could not wait until I finished with SHIELD so that I could go see Darcy Lewis._

**PAGE BREAK**

"Let's go watch the news or something," Bruce said after a long moment of silence at the table.

"All right Banner, I'll join you," I said.

"I SHALL COME TOO," Thor announced.

"Don't leave me out," Tony said.

"C'mon, Pepper, let's give Clint and Tasha their alone time," Jane teased.

"Heck no, I'm coming too," Natasha jumped.

So, we all went over to the living room and Tony turned on the T.V. I sat down on something weird, when I pulled it out from underneath me; I saw that it was Darcy's I-Pod. Shaking my head with a grin, I took her I-Pod to our room. It was neat as usual, we were both pretty neat people, and I tossed it on her pillow. When I got back, everyone in the room was standing and arguing. Of course they were.

"What are we fighting about now, fellows?" I asked.

Everyone was quiet. Great, they were talking about me. I stared at them, at each of their faces. They looked guilty; grim… a queasy feeling crept up in my stomach. It reminded me of how the people told me that I had been frozen in ice for seventy years.

"Darcy has been kidnapped," Bruce said.

"What?" I glared, "Yeah right." It was not like Bruce to pull pranks like this.

"We're not kidding, Steve. JARVIS replay," Tony ordered.

My eyes flew to the screen as a news reporter stood in front of a bakery. The lines underneath her said _'Captain America's girlfriend, Kidnapped. Where is the fate of our country Captain America cannot even protect his own girlfriend?'_

The volume was turned up, and the reporter said, "For Darcy Lewis, today was just her boyfriend; Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America's birthday. She came to this bakery to pick up a cake for him, and she drove away. The paparazzi followed her car until a man in a green cape jumped up on her hood and took her. Her empty car crashed into a pole, and a note was found. It was from saying 'I have captured your Migardian.' The video taken by another camera crew shows us that the man who took Darcy Lewis, Miss America, and Roger's girl is none other than Loki, Captain America's fellow team mate's brother," The news reporter announced.

The T.V. changed scenes, and I saw Darcy's car driving down the high way. All of a sudden, it skidded to a stop. Loki jumped on the hood of the car and his hand went through the window. Darcy's screams were clearly audible, and then they stopped. The car burst with life and drove into a pole.

My fists were clenched as I glared at the screen and I was frozen.

"I am so sorry for my brother's wrong doings," Thor said, bringing me back to life, "We will find her-"

Darcy. Peggy. Gone. Angrily, I ran by all of them and out the door of the Avenger's tower.


	5. Chapter 5 Uh Oh

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

_Recap: Steve remembers back when he and Darcy were friends and she was going to teach him how to use modern technology-which she did- and then, they find out by watching the news that Darcy has been kidnapped._

*******Loki's P.O.V***

We were in a warehouse on the other side of the city. We were in a large room, there was a cage in the center, and I was at the closest table next to the cage where she slept.

What was this? The Migardian was on the floor, asleep, and yet she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. No wonder my brother loved her. I knew that I couldn't fall in love, but it didn't stop me from feeling the way that I did. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and perhaps I would… Suddenly, she shook and sat up quickly, looking around-terrified.

"Steve?" she asked.

Steve?

"Jane?" I asked.

"What?" she cried, looking around?

Our eyes met. My stomach flipped. I stared at her, speechless, she gazed at me, terrified.

"Who are you?" she cried.

"I'm… Loki, I'm Thor's-"I started in a nice voice.

"Crazy evil brother! Oh dear, why did you kidnap me? Are you going to kill me?" she gasped.

The poor thing sounded like a bird in the hands of a cat. Her eyes were wide and innocent, and she feared for her life. I felt bad… but I couldn't…

"No, Jane, you're going to be all right-" I started, my heart fluttered when I said her name.

"I'm not Jane!" she shrieked.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm Darcy! I'm Darcy Lewis, Jane's assistant!" she wept.

Darcy… a more beautiful name than Jane, the most beautiful name in the world… this girl, this goddess, was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, I meant to take Jane," I mumbled.

"Please, please take me back," Darcy cried.

"Of course," I whispered.

What in the nine realms was I doing?! She stared at me; thankfully she hadn't heard me agree to it… but… perhaps, if they hadn't noticed that she was gone, I could take her back and she could like me which was all I wanted now.

"My boyfriend is Captain America, he'll kill you! And Thor likes me too, we're friends, and I'm friends with all of the Avengers!" Darcy cried.

Boyfriend?! How could she settle from anyone of this realm?! She deserved someone from Asgard! She deserved a prince! She deserved… me.

"N, no… you're my captive," I said.

I couldn't send her back. Not where she'd fall more and more in love with that blonde haired, blue eyes, strong, man that half of Migard loved. I needed more time…

Why was I bothered by this? Was I in love with her? A Migardian? I couldn't… I could not be in love with-

"He'll kick your sorry ass," Darcy snapped.

My heart tingled, her voice made me blush. Did she want me to be hurt? Perhaps I could get her to like me…

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"What?" Darcy glowered.

"I took your cake," I said.

Quickly, I ran to a table and cut her a slice of cake; there were supplies in the warehouse that I had found. I put it on a plate, grabbed a bottle of water from underneath the table, and took it to her. She looked sad, but she took the cake and sat back down. I stared at her eat, she looked angry and beautiful.

"Are you mortal?" I asked.

"Duh," she hissed.

Of course she was! She was Migardian. That would mean that she would be dead in a few… I snapped my fingers and her cake disappeared.

"Hey! I'm starving," Darcy cried.

"I'll be back!" I said.

"Wait, no-"Darcy started.

I would have stayed, anything to please her, but I had already muttered the transporting spell! I stared at her with sad eyes, my eyes closed, and when they opened, I was in the gardens of Asgard. There were fruits a plenty, and when I reached the Orchids, there they were. Every single apple on the orchids were gold; apples of immortality. Quickly, I reached for one and picked it. I muttered the spell, and next thing I knew, I was back in the warehouse.

Darcy was on the floor crying, she hadn't even noticed me return. Her soft sobs broke my heart, and I ran to her cage and handed her the apple. Without even looking at me, she smacked it out of my hand, it rolled out of her cage and to my feet. Quickly, I snatched it up and watched her.

"I'm not eating that shit, its yellow!" Darcy hissed.

"You have to-"I begged, or else she would die in a matter of years!

"No, I'll starve," Darcy growled.

"Fine, then, starve," I said.

Why couldn't she see that I was doing this for her own good? She would die without it! I sat at the table, and sighed, staring at her as she stared at the floor, and I stared at her beauty for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6 Meting Darcy Lewis

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Woo hoo for the few of you that are reading this story, because this week I'm going to put two chapters, one today and one tomorrow maybe? Or on sunday! Stay tuned! hahaha, Enjoy and let me know what you're thinking of this story. Is it good/Bad? happy/Sad? interesting/ boring? I wanna know! : )**

_Recap: Darcy was with Loki, and he wants her to eat a golden apple of immortality, but all she sees is a yellow, probably poisoned apple that she will not eat_

***Steve's P.O.V***

Angrily, I was running down the street, straight towards SHIELD H.Q. as I ran, I remembered…

_It was one of my first months at shield…_

"_I want these typed up and done by seven tonight," Fury ordered._

"_Right away, sir," I nodded._

_ Unaware of the incredibly hard task I had just accepted, I took my debriefing papers to the computer nearest me. Frowning, I sat down and looked at the screen. How did this thing work? I touched the screen… it didn't turn on. Confused, I moved around the mouse… still didn't work. The door opened, and I heard someone with heels come in. My eyes were glued to the screen, my face inches away from it as I tried to uncover it's secrets._

"_Stuck to the screen are you?" A voice said, "… and it's not even on."_

_ I looked up to see a bruinette with glasses looking at me. She was wearing skinny jeans, and a baggy purple shirt that complimented her curves… not that I noticed. Dark red lipstick on her lips caught my eyes, her warm brown eyes looked at me, she was smiling._

"_Um… Steve Rogers," I said, extending my hand._

"_Darcy Lewis… hey, aren't you-"_

"_Captain America," I finished for her._

"_Yeah," she giggled._

_ Great. Another flirt. Last thing I needed right now. All the SHIELD agents had been throwing themselves at me since I came out of the ice. I wasn't ready for another girl, I still missed… Peggy._

"_Um… what are you doing?" Darcy asked._

"_Typing up these papers,"I groaned._

"_Your computer's not on…" Darcy said._

"_I know," I mumbled._

"_Do you know how to work it?" Darcy asked._

"_No," I admitted._

_ Darcy reached over with her right arm and pressed the button. Her dark brown hair fell over her shoulder, she kept her chest away from me, instead of turning the other way so that it would be in my face. I admired her for this. The computer screen lit up, Darcy took the computer in the desk next to mines. She turned hers on too. I stared at the screen until Darcy came and clicked on a blue W._

"_So, this part is like a typewriter," Darcy explained._

"_Ah…" I nodded._

"_So, you type the letters and well, that's about it, tell me when you're done," Darcy said._

_ It took ages to look for the letters and click them, and honestly by the end of the second hour, I'd only done four pages. Darcy had a pile bigger than mines, and she was halfway through it by five._

"_You done yet?" Darcy asked._

"_No," I sighed._

"_I'm going to grab something to eat, you want me to bring you something?" Darcy asked._

"_No thank you, miss," I said._

"_I'll get you something anyways," Darcy said._

_ She left with a bounce to her step, and I watched her out. While I waited for her to return, I pressed one letter at a time…_

"_Here," Darcy said, handing me a plate._

_ It had a salad, some crackers, a cup of water, a cookie, and two slices of toast. Smiling, she sat down again, but didn't turn off the computer._

"_Come on, you need a break," Darcy said._

_ Quicker than I could object, she pressed a few buttons and moved the mouse and my page vanished! Shocked, and slightly angry, my hands flew to my hair as she made the screen dark. When she sat down, she saw my look and laughed._

"_You look so terrified! Calm down, I saved your document and put your computer to sleep so we could eat," Darcy explained._

_ I gaped at her._

"_Don't worry, you'll be able to continue where you left off when you're done… how many pages do you have left?" she asked._

"_Thirty nine," I grumbled._

"_I'll help you on yours when I'm done with Jane's papers. I'm her intern, so I type up everything she needs and run errands, it's kind of like I'm her own personal secret agent. Right now I've got about twenty more pages, and at the rate you're going, you'll be here all night. When is it due?"_

"_By seven," I said._

"_Wow. Okay, it's due able," Darcy said._

"_You don't have to do this for me," I mumbled._

"_Oh, I want to… that's just me, I have to help out slow typers since I've got a gift," she chuckled, "Plus it beats going back to Jane and working on an assignment for her in there… Thor's visiting."_

_ And she went on to tell me about her life in New Mexico, and everything she knew about Thor. She talked a lot, but she was pretty practical and she reminded me of Peggy in a way. In a good way… _

Darcy. I had already lost one love, and I wasn't about to lose another, so I stomped right through the doors to SHIELD and hit the counter with my fist causing it to break.

"I need Coulson, Fury, and Hill, now," I snarled to the intern at the desk.

I didn't care one bit that I was being rude. I needed to find Darcy and I needed to find her now. After a few moments of waiting, Phil, Fury, and Maria were standing before me with sad looks in their eyes.

"Find her now, or I'll go through every door, search every inch of all the eleven realms or whatever until I find her," I growled.

"We're in the process of tracking her… there's a radioactive field around her car and our agents are in the process of tracing it, though it is a bit difficult because it's like no radiation that we've ever seen before," Maria explained.

"Is it a threat to her?" I asked.

"Not at all," Phil said.

"Come have a coffee while we wait for her," Maria said.

"I don't want a damn coffee, I want her, I want Darcy, I want the girl I'm in love with!" I hissed.

"The Avengers will be here shortly-" Fury started.

"I don't want to see them!" I shouted, turning to leave.

"If you leave, we'll have to track you down and that will waste time we could spend searching for Darcy," Fury said, causing me to freeze, "now go have your coffee with Agent Hill and Agent Coulson."

As I walked over to them angrily, I couldn't help but think that this was the WORST birthday EVER.


	7. Chapter 7 Apple Juice?

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hahahaha Evil Loki.**

_Recap: Steve remembers his and Darcy's first meeting, and arrives at SHIELD HQ with quite moodiness, but at the end of the day, he has to wait there for the rest of the Avengers before they can commence looking for Darcy_

***Darcy's P.O.V***

Shit. Who knew how long I'd been down here in this _cage_? Right now, I was STARVING with nothing to eat but a gold apple... it was probably poisoned.

The creep that kidnapped me was staring at me, sometimes I'd glare back, but I couldn't look at him for too long… there was something about him that I found appealing which really disturbed me considering that he KIDNAPPED ME.

The weird thing is, is that I somehow felt drawn to him… not like just oh; he's hot, but different. It was something I'd never felt, but it didn't feel like hatred. Still, I forced myself to glare at him because this was a psychopath that has kidnapped me on Steve-my boyfriend's birthday.

"Are you angry?" Loki asked me, his voice sent chills down my back…

"No," I said in a shaky voice-I was trying my hardest to sound mean, sarcastic and uninviting, "I was just about to suggest that we had a party."

"Are you thirsty?" Loki asked.

"Kind of…" I muttered.

Smiling, Loki walked away. He seemed dazed this entire time, was he stupid? Now that his back was turned to me, I looked at him. His hair was deadly black, and his height and posture hot… his hands clenched at random moments, and he'd randomly push his hair back; a cute mannerism.

He left the room for the first time since he magiced out to get me an apple, and I got up and ran to the gate. I touched it, and felt a small zap in my fingers, then I pressed my fingers to it harder, and ignored the vibrating; it was a hard field outside the cage…

Quickly, I paced around the perimeter, but I tripped on my heels and fell flat on the floor my phone slid out of my pocket and hit the field, then bounced back to me… my phone! My eyes flew to the door where Loki left from to make sure that he was still gone, and then I dialed Steve's number.

"Hello? Darcy? Oh gosh… are you okay?" Steve's frantic voice answered.

"I'm fine, I'm in a cage, I'm starving, but I'm very much alive and he hasn't hurt me or anything," I announced.

"Thor's brother's got you," Steve whispered, "Where are you?"

"I don't know. It looks like a ware house," I murmured.

"Oh my- okay, stay on the line we're going to try and track-"

A door creaked open, and I turned to see the door opening, and Loki beginning to make his way through.

"Do not say a word; I'm going to leave the phone on, but hidden he's here!" I hissed into the phone before stuffing it into my jacket pocket.

Our eyes met and I glared at him as he came to me with a cup. My heart was pounding uncontrollably, and I felt a bit shy which irritated me completely.

"Here," Loki murmured, handing me a cup.

Moodily, I snatched the cup which gave him a vague smile that I wanted to slap off, yet that made me want to smile as well. Cautiously, I sniffed the drink-apple juice.

"Hahaha," I laughed sarcastically, "You turned the apple into juice."

"No, I should have, but I thought it would be amusing if I served you the juice from an apple after you so harshly rejected my apple," Loki said with a devious smile.

"Prove it, show me the yellow apple," I glared.

"It's a golden apple, and here it is," Loki said.

He brought out the apple and showed it to me. After giving him a curt nod, I hesitantly sipped the apple juice to find that it tasted very good. It was so sweet, and it tasted like no other apple juice I'd ever tasted. My hungry stomach leapt for joy and I chugged it down in a minute. When I was done, I looked up at him, and he was gazing at me worried.

"What?" I asked.

Quickly, he ran to the cage and unlocked it- why? Suddenly, I felt my throat start closing; I couldn't breathe! Loki was kneeling before me, and he held my head in his laps, and grabbed my hand which I was squeezing for some feel at life.

"Help me-"I chocked.

And I felt everything start to change colors, to gold for a minute before the world turned black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Sorry, if it sucks… Um, I have three chapters left of this, it's all done and written…**

***Steve's P.O.V***

The Avengers arrived to find me clutching my knees and glaring at the floor. They huddled around me in a minute saying how sorry they were, but this only made me angrier. How did their feeling sorry help me at all in this situation? I didn't want any of their pity; I wanted us all to be out there looking for Darcy Lewis!

"Damn it! I don't care what any of you feel for me, pity, sorryness, whatever, but can we please get to work and go find-" I shouted, but was interrupted by a phone ringing, "Whose damn phone is that?!" I roared louder than Thor.

"It's yours," Bruce said in a calm voice.

Instantly, I whipped out my phone and saw that it read Darcy. Oh my- I answered the phone immediately.

"Hello? Darcy? Oh gosh… are you okay?" I cried into the phone.

"It's Darcy!" Clint hissed.

"Go get Fury!" Stark ordered, Clint and Natasha raced out of the room.

"I'm fine, I'm in a cage, I'm starving, but I'm very much alive and he hasn't hurt me or anything," Darcy's tired voice said.

"Thor's brother's got you," I whispered, Thor's head hung down, and Bruce put a comforting hand on Thor's beefy arm, "Where are you?"

"I don't know. It looks like a warehouse," Darcy whispered.

"She's at a warehouse," Stark announced, his ear was at mines and he was listening into our conversation, "Steve, keep her on the line so we can track the signal and find her!"

"Oh my- okay, stay on the line we're going to try and track-"I started.

"Do not say a word; I'm going to leave the phone on, but hidden he's here!" Darcy hissed frantically.

Fury and Agent Hill walked in quickly followed by Natasha and Clint who looked at me worried.

"You have her on the line?" Fury asked me.

Mutely, I nodded, unable to find the will to talk to anyone else.

"Loki's with her now, so she can't talk, but she left the phone on. They're at a warehouse in who knows where, but hey where warehouse-"Stark rambled.

"I did not ask you, Stark. Steve, give me the phone, and we'll track her down in a few minutes," Fury said.

Silently, I handed him the phone which he gave to Hill and she walked off followed by Clint and Natasha.

"Don't worry, Steve, we've got her," Clint said as he left.

"However annoying she is," Natasha murmured.

They were friends, and I could tell that she was trying to make me smile, but it wasn't working. Right now nothing would, but to know that we'd have her location in a matter of minutes made me feel better, just for this moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

***Loki's P.O.V***

Darcy's still body was in my arms, and I kept my arms wrapped around her as I murmured things to her to help calm her down. I had made her cage disappear and we were sitting on a comfortable couch I had made appear for us. Content with my work, I leaned back into the comfortable couch, her breathing was slow, because she was barely alive but soon she'd be more than alive. She'd be immortal.

Yes, I had tricked Darcy Lewis into drinking the apple and now she could be mines together! And since I was the first person she'd se when she woke up, and could offer her answers and comfort, she had no choice now but to fall in love with me.

Honestly, I could not believe that the Avengers hadn't found us yet! They were so slow, but we'd be gone soon enough in another realm where Thor or the rest of his band of idiots could not follow us. Possibly Jotenheim, after all, I was the rightful price, so I could demand my throne and make her queen besides me; there we wouldn't have to worry about Thor because he'd never think to look for me there; I hate Jotenheim… or so he thought.

Suddenly, Darcy's body jolted, causing me to jolt as well; I could feel the energy surging through her and knew that she'd soon be waking up. Quickly, I made a mirror appear and fixed my hair, then looked around… this was not where I wanted her to wake up. Perhaps… yes!

My arms wrapped around her body and I closed my eyes and imagined the particles of energy through the air, and quickly built a portal for us to reach my room in Asgard. We wouldn't stay there for long; just for her to wake up. I jumped through the portal and put her down on my large bed.

Paying no attention to the rest of my room, I focused on all the exits and entrances and muttered spells to prevent anyone from getting in. Then, I got ready. I hurried to the bed and sat down next to her, her head was on my pillow and I watched her sleep for a minute, then her eyes opened.

At first, Darcy's eyes were a light gold, but after a few seconds they returned to their normal brown and she sat up and gazed at me confused.

"Where am I?" Darcy demanded.

"My room in Asgard," I whispered.

"How did I get to your room in Asgard?" Darcy asked.

"I brought us here," I said.

Angrily, Darcy stood up, then she gasped and looked down at herself. Though there were no physical changes other than her growing taller, I knew that she sensed that something had changed.

"Why am I taller? What the heck is wrong with me?!" Darcy shrieked.

"Keep your voice down," I warned, "Nothings wrong with you; you've just been improved."

"What are you going on about?" Darcy glared.

"You're immortal," I announced.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Hope someone gets my Into The Woods refrence!**

*******Darcy's P.O.V***

_Recap: Loki temporarily transported them to his room in Asgard so that Darcy would wake up someplace comfortable. She just woke up, he told her she was immortal._

"Come again?" I asked.

"You're immortal," Loki said.

"What do you mean?" I gasped.

"I had you drink the apple of immortality," Loki admitted sheepishly.

It sounded like he just admitted to coloring on the freaking wall! Angrily I marched up to him ready to slap him, but I found myself thrown forward when I met him with my lips pressed on his. He kissed me back and for a moment, an hour, a second, I was lost in our kiss.

"No," I moaned, pulling away, "I have Steve…"

"But do you feel anything for me?" Loki asked.

"We only kissed and you're asking me if I love you?" I scoffed, why had I kissed him?

"Immortals have weird urges, hence all the drama in their myths like the Greeks, man they drink this stuff daily, no wonder they're always caught doing-" Loki started.

"You know the Greek dieties?" I gasped.

"Yes," Loki said with an arched eyebrow, and since you just drank the juice I expect you'll be acting irrational for at least a century before-"

"At least a century? You say it like I'll be drunk for the night!" I cried.

"it's not that long if you're immortal," Loki said.

"Oh my- Steve! What am I going to do?"

"I've actually thought that out, as you can see I'm not a completely irrational person, so as hard as it is, I'm willing to share you-" Loki started.

"Share me? I'm not your toy, Loki," I glared.

With a roll of his eyes, Loki led us to the bed and sat us both down faced each other he gazed into my eyes, and I felt something in my heart open up… it was weird and scary yet exciting, but this nice feeling was different than good!

He sighed, then said, "Darcy, I feel like something is connecting us beyond normality. We're, as the Migardians say, soulmates… I've never felt this way before and I'm not dumb, I don't fall in love in a matter of minutes, but with you… I did."

"Whatever, what's your plan?" I asked.

"You can stay with Steve until he dies, then you can come with me," Loki smiled, "After I get out of imprisonment…"

"What do you mean imprisonment?" I inquired.

"Well, don't you see what I have to do now? I have to turn myself in so that I can be free when your time with Steve is over," Loki explained, "At the same time, I can understand if you do not wish to tell Steve about us because you'll need someone while I'm in prison."

"Will I ever age?" I sniffled.

"As long as you wish," Loki said, then turned into an old man before my eyes causing me to laugh.

When he changed back, he rushed forward and his lips were on mines as before and it felt different and a lot better than kissing Steve, but it didn't stop me from loving Steve at the same time too.

"Take me back to the warehouse," I ordered.

"As you wish," Loki nodded.

With his fingers intertwined with mines, we arrived in the warehouse… where the Avengers were waiting for us


	11. Chapter 11 Ending

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Last Chapter! Hoped you guys liked it!**

***Steve's P.O.V***

At the warehouse, we found the cage empty and no sign of Darcy and Loki. Angrily, I kicked a table and glowered at the floor. We had come so close to finding her…

"When I get my hands on your brother, I'm going to kill him!" I shouted.

"Ask and you shall receive," a voice said with a sneer.

I looked up and Darcy stood next to Loki; the madman was holding her hand and she looked horrified as she glanced at me with worry. Her eyes begged me to save her, so I rushed at Loki and knocked him down. My fist hit his chest as easily as they would have hit a punching bag, I vaguely heard Darcy screaming for me to stop, but a giant hand threw me off of Loki and onto a table.

"Enough, Steve! You shall hurt my brother no more, and he shall be taken to Asgard to face Asgardian punishment," Thor said.

"For the record, I was still the entire time," Loki coughed, "I didn't hit him."

Grabing a hold of Loki, Thor used his hammer to swish them out of Asgard. And then they were gone.

"Why did you tell me to stop hitting him?" I demanded to Darcy.

"Because, I didn't want to see anyone get hurt," Darcy whispered.

"Fine… let's go home," I hissed.

Taking Darcy's hand, I led the Avengers out of the warehouse. We were gone, the trouble with Loki over- at least for my lifetime.


End file.
